BlindSight
by Ironshot
Summary: The Dursleys ditch the unwanted Girl-Who-Lived in upstate New York before she gets a chance to know any name other than Freak. Choosing the moniker of Blindsight in refence to one of her more obvious freaky traits, she encounters a young Charles Xavier and grows up with him without realizing until much later that she somehow traveled back in time several decades.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Westchester, New York

Woken by sounds in the kitchen, 8 year old Charles Xavier grabs a bat to use as a weapon against the intruder only to find a naked girl who looks to be around eight years old herself. The girl has elbow length dark brown hair and has assembled a sandwich that she is eating with her eyes closed. A quick look in her mind shows Charles absolutely nothing as her memories lack a visual component entirely. "Where are your clothes? Are your parents somewhere nearby?" He asks with a tone of curiosity as he lowers his bat.

"My parents died in a drunken car accident when I was little more than a year old according to my aunt and uncle. They abandoned me on the streets at sundown and never really gave me any clothes to wear. Not like I'd remember to wear any clothes they did give me once my cousin outgrew them," the girl replies while still not opening her eyes.

"I'll guide you to one of the spare bedrooms for some sleep once you finish eating. Unless you want a bath first?" Charles says as he considers the girl's comment. "Oh! My name is Charles Xavier. What's yours?"

"A bath sounds nice. I actually can't sleep because my sight isn't linked to my eyes in the normal sense. Not actually sure about my birth name as my aunt and uncle call me Freak. For a code name, I think Blindsight will be a good choice, but we need to pick a normal name as well," the now named Blindsight says as she finishes the sandwich.

One year later

"Go back to sleep Charles. I can handle any intruder as well as spot a fake faster than you," Blindside says as the two children meet in the hallway after hearing sounds from the kitchen. On entering the kitchen, Blindside 'sees' a woman who looks suspiciously like a nearby photo of Mrs. Xavier. "You can drop the disguise," she tells the woman only to chuckle when the woman ripples to reveal a young naked girl with rust colored hair and blue scaly skin. "I'll fix you a sandwich and then you can sleep in my room. I go by Blindside and my adoptive brother is Charles Xavier. What's your name and how do you feel about joining this little family?"

"My name is Raven. A family would be nice if they don't mind my appearance," the blue girl replies.

15 years later at a bar outside Cambridge University

"Are you okay? Maybe we should talk about this later when you're sober," Agent Moira says to Charles when she notices him rubbing his temples like he has a headache.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your mutant question Ms. McTaggart," Charles replies vaguely.

"Something tells ME we will be helping Moira and should be fully honest with her," Blindsight interjects from the concealment provided by her Rapunzel length hair. "Charles is a little too responsible at times and always downplays his 'gift' of telepathy. Raven is a skin changer or shifter whose base form would draw far too much attention despite being humanoid and my own 'gift' compensates for never opening my eyes in my entire life but, combined with the treatment from my relatives before moving in with Charles, gives me an aversion to clothes," she adds, drawing attention to her closed eyes framed by her hair.

The bar meeting quickly wraps up and in short order Blindsight, Charles and Raven give a presentation to the CIA department heads, encounter Shaw and his mutant allies and recruit a 'master' of magnetism named Eric Lenshir to an experimental mutant group to combat the threat posed by Shaw. On reaching the new group's base, the four mutants meet and expose a fifth mutant by the name of Hank McCoy who provides Charles with an amplifier named 'Cerebro' to locate more mutants for recruiting. The first stop once Cerebro prints out the locations of a few mutants is a gentleman's club where Blindsight amuses Charles and Eric by entering alone and recruiting a dancer named Angel who has dragonfly wings and spits fireballs. After the exotic dancer, the next mutants are a boy who can modulate soundwaves to act as human sonar or shatter glass and a boy who can adapt to nearly any environment by doing things like turn his skin into rock or grow fully functional gills.

The final potential recruits are a young man named Alex Summers found in a prison who prefers solitary confinement, unlike the other prisoners, and a man rumored to have fought in both world wars though he doesn't look old enough to have fought the Nazis. While Alex is easy enough to recruit, the final mutant is found in a bar and tells Charles and Eric to 'practice homosexual relations' as soon as they give their names. Logan, as the man goes by, changes his tune after an attack on Blindsight leads to him kissing the floor multiple times in under a minute.

After returning to base, Eric and Charles attend an intelligence meeting while the rest of the mutants trade introductions and come up with code names for those that don't already have them. Thanks to the damage to the base from mutation demonstrations, Charles and Eric are the only ones to accompany a government team to Russia following a lead on Sebastian Shaw. Unfortunately, Shaw and a wind user appear at the base with a teleporter going by the name of Azazael and kill many of the security personnel before being driven off by Logan (who chose the code name Wolverine) and Blindside. After a brief discussion when Charles and Eric return with Emma Frost as a prisoner, Blindsight and allied mutants retreat to the Xavier mansion for training.

Over the next few months, Eric (codename: Magneto) learns better control over magnetics with help from Charles (Professor X) while Darwin learns greater control over his adaptive mutations and Mystique and Beast learn to be more comfortable with their physical mutations (after a failed science experiment makes things worse in Beast's case). Magneto proves surprisingly helpful in aiding Banshee and by extension Havoc in refining their powers. Wolverine proves too feral to improve himself, but makes a great punching bag to refine the combat potential of the rest of the mutants even if only Angel's evasion and accuracy given she isn't really built for combat the way the others are.

**AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
